Aria in Hogwarts
by CrystallineDragonDemoness
Summary: After Voldemort's resurrection, IA, a witch with a unique power and Vocaloid, volunteers to help protect Harry Potter. But how is she going to do that if she's also trying to keep her status as a Vocaloid a secret? She seriously needs to get her hair cut. Rating may change. Set in OotP.


Aria in Hogwarts

Vocaloid and Harry Potter crossover

IA POV

July 1, 1995

I walked my way out of the airport, wanting to be out of the suffocating building as soon as possible. I just took a leave on my singing career just to help the order on their growing problems involving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. After I heard from my great uncle Dumbledore that he was resurrected in the Great Wizard Tournament, I insisted I should help, considering the fact that I am almost as powerful as he is because of my gift, persuasibilis.

You're confused, ne? Let's start over.

My name is Ariana Lia Planetes-Dumbledore, most commonly known as just IA. I am the daughter of Aberforth Dumbledore's son Apollo Dumbledore and Lia Planetes, a muggle Japanese singer. Because of You-Know-Who, my father was sent away for safety and met my mum. I grew up in Japan and started my singing career when I was seven. I am also a witch, so my father arranged it with the chairman of Mahoutokoro that I was to be homeschooled. When I was twelve, we discovered I had the gift of persuasibilis, the power to manipulate anything with my voice. I could close a door by telling it to do so or do wandless magic by using my voice as the conductor for my magic. We kept it secret to avoid attention.

I joined Vocaloid, a group of ridiculously famous singers, a few years ago. I became a part of the Vocaloid3 division and soon enough, I became even more famous than ever, and achieved more than anybody else in my division.

But it all had to end. Ever since my granduncle Albus sent that letter informing us of the Dark Lord's return, I realized I had the capabilities to help so I talked to my parents about it, went to 1st Place Co., Ltd. for a leave of abscence, said my goodbyes to my friends Lily, Gakupo, GUMI, MAYU, Yuuma, Mizki, Ryuuto and all the others, and boarded the plane not a week later for debriefing with the restored Order of the Phoenix.

So now, wearing a black coat with white stripes on the sleeves and a pink dress underneath and white boots, my platinum blonde hair braided in its usual style, my dragging my black suitcase with my logo on it, I looked for the person who was supposed to pick me up, Arthur Weasley. But recalling how Albus described him, he'd be too busy observing everything in the airport in fascination.

"Miss Dumbledore!" Or not.

I walked over to the man who called, whom had red hair and green eyes. Hai, definitely a Weasley.

"Please call me Aria or Planetes. I don't really use Dumbledore, it attracts too much attention in the wizarding world," I told him. He smiled and held out a hand.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, member of the Order." he introduced himself. I slowly gave his hand a gentle shake, unused to such introduction. I was raised in Japan, I couldn't help but introduce myself in Japanese.

"Hajimemashite, Puranetesu Ariana desu. Douzo yoroshiku." I said as I bowed deeply. I knew he couldn't understand, so I said something else that I knew he'd understand. "My name is Ariana Planetes, a Vocaloid of the Vocaloid3 division."

He appeared puzzled but he nodded and put my bags in his car. We left the airport, driving to the Order's headquarters. The ride was quiet until he decided to break the silence.

"What is a Vocaloid?" he asked.

"Vocaloid is a famous group of singers from Japan. They are quite well known among muggles from all over the world," I started to explain. "Vocaloid is divided into multiple divisions, and I am part of the Vocaloid3 division."

"So you're a singer who decided to help the Order. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"You're too young to be in the order."

"I'm powerful enough."

"That can't be possible."

"I am a Dumbledore, what do you expect?"

The ride went quiet after that. We reached a place with really tall old buildings and stopped in front of a blank space between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. Mr. Weasley pulled out a piece of parchment as I squinted at the place, a bit confused.

"Read this, please," he said, holding out the parchment.

Glanced at the words written on the ancient paper: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

I looked at the man in confusion until I saw a building that wasn't there a second ago.

"Sugoi," I murmured, impressed with the security of the place. I looked back at Arthur, who already had my bags in his hands, bringing them forward.

"Come," he said. "It's time you meet the Order."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if its OOC. I am not a fan of Arthur Weasley. I wasn't sure how to portray IA, so I observed all her pictures: she rarely smiled and had that calm and innocent face. Her eyes sparkle, and that's how I came up with this idea, her eyes reminds me of Professor Dumbledore. In this fic, she's going to be calm, collected, knowledgeable, and reticent.**

**I know her name is just IA, but since she'll be in Hogwarts as fifth year, I needed a name. Ariana is the name of Aberforth and Albus sister, and Lia is the screen name of IA's voice provider. Planetes is part of her title 'Aria on the Planetes' and it seemed to have a nice touch to it. Hence, Ariana Lia Planetes-Dumbledore. I gave her a unique power to make her have a special role in the story: persuasibilis. It is the Latin word for 'to persuade', so there!**

**Vocaloid is a voice synthesizer software, so in this story, it'll be a famous group of singers divided into divisions three divisions: Vocaloid, Vocaloid2 and Vocaloid3. I believe there will be no explanations needed regarding those divisions. They only exist to emphasize IA's popularity and success since, as mentioned in the first few paragraphs of the story, she has achieved more than any other Vocaloid in her division.**

**Yes, the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan exists, J.K. Rowling said so. Well, it was mentioned in Pottermore, in that article about wand woods in the Cherry paragraph.**

**As for IA's wand, I decided that she would have Aspen, phoenix feather core, 12 1/2 inches, and unyeilding. You know, cause according to Pottermore, I quote, "_Alder is an unyielding wood, yet I have discovered that its ideal owner is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable. Whereas most wand woods seek similarity in the characters of those they will best serve, alder is unusual in that it seems to desire a nature that is, if not precisely opposite to its own, then certainly of a markedly different type. When an alder wand is happily placed, it becomes a magnificent, loyal helpmate. Of all wand types, alder is best suited to non-verbal spell work, whence comes its reputation for being suitable only for the most advanced witches and wizards." _And I chose phoenix 'cause phoenix core wands only choose unique wizards. The length is just random, but flexiblity determines how flexible the wizard's nature is. It will probably be brought up in the next few chapters.  
**

**Feel free to ask about anything that confuses you and I will answer all those in the A/N for the next chapter. :)**

**I apologize for any grammar errors you detect, I am not entirely fond of beta readers.**

**Darcy**


End file.
